


Tag-Team Romance

by Demial



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Dorothea makes a tiny appearance, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Some self-indulgent garbage that Isuperenjoyed writing before I did my latest commissions. I forgot about it and it never got posted. lolFemale Reader meets Claude and Lorenz at a dance party similar to the one in the game, but after the in-game story ends. Reader proceeds to fall for both. Needless to say, this is probably not set in the Crimson Flower route.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Reader
Kudos: 87





	Tag-Team Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for main characters who can heal so pardon me lol

You were a priest at Garreg Mach. You specialized in faith magic and dabbled in reason. You didn't work in the infirmary; that work didn't suit you. Going out with the knights of Seiros as a helper to them was your job.  
  
There was a special class that graduated from the officer's academy at Garreg Mach. Most people had heard of them because among them was the famous Byleth and the infamous Edelgard. This year, a special party was being held, a ball, in honour of the one they had during their year at the academy. It was also a small thank you to them for working so hard for the peace everyone enjoyed today. All those who still lived from that class were going to attend.  
  
You were curious about it. The night arrived and you hovered outside the doors, hoping to get a peek at the festivities. Listening to the music. Not even expecting to make it inside. A tall, beautiful brunette caught you outside the doors. She laughed at your curiousity and invited you in.  
  
"I'm sure it's fine," she told you with a smile. She took your hand and led you through the doors. "Have fun." She released your hand amongst the celebrating people and disappeared to be teased about being fashionably late.  
  
You found a place sort of out of the way to stand and look around. Couples waltzed on the dancefloor to the music. A large man was stuffing his face at the food table. Some stood around the edges, looking like they wondered when this would end.  
  
That's when a tall man with an interesting purple hairstyle approached you.  
  
"I have never seen you before. You are?"  
  
You stared back for a second, surprised that anyone would approach.  
  
"Ah, where are my manners?" he continued. He bowed. "I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. At your beck and call."  
  
You tilted your head at his wording. And so he explained.  
  
"I was so captivated by you that I could not help but humbly offer myself."  
  
He bowed his head.  
  
What were you supposed to say to something like that? "Ummmm..."  
  
"Lorenz! Can't you tell you're overwhelming this poor lady?"  
  
Another man came up to stand next to this Lorenz. He had a thin, chinstrap beard and a very official-looking yellow-themed outfit. He bowed and smoothly introduced himself as the king of Almyra, Claude von Riegan ("But you can call me Claude," he insisted, "I'm not all for that formal stuff unless it suits me."). In contrast to his intimidating clothes and status, he gave you a friendly smile. Then a smirk to Lorenz, who bristled.  
  
"I am doing no such thing! Am I...?" Lorenz asked you.  
  
"Relax, Friend," said the second unnamed man. "I'm just teasing you. I _am_ interested in how you found the one person uninvited to this party to hit on."  
  
You swallowed and pointed meekly at the door. "Should I go...?"  
  
"Nonsense!" said Lorenz, as the other man chuckled.  
  
"Not unless my friend, here, is actually bothering you," he said.  
  
You shook your head.  
  
"Ah!" said Lorenz. "Then at least do me the honour of dancing with me before you slip away into the night."  
  
The second man facepalmed at the first man's language. He then put that hand to his hip.  
  
"If you don't mind his advances, dance with him. But only if you dance with me after!" He gave you a short bow. "Or we can chat. Dancing isn't for everyone."  
  
Lorenz clucked, disagreeing with the last statement. You were overwhelmed now. One of the famous heroes asking you to dance and then the king of Almyra? Not to say that he was nothing like the rumours you heard about the Almyrans. More like a citizen of Fodlan but...not quite.  
  
Lorenz wanted the appear a perfect gentleman so he avoided overtly trying to drive Claude away. And Claude was too amused to back off. So they tagged-team romanced you. Lorenz led you around the dance floor in graceful waltzes and Claude chatted with you in between songs. They were both a delight in their own way.  
  
The end of the night came and they expected you to make a choice. One or the other.  
  
"Do I have to?" you whined.  
  
They laughed when you expected them to get frustrated. Apparently, they liked you enough to share. You watched in amazement as they shook on it.  
  
"A beau in each land. Lucky you," Lorenz pointed out in amusement.  
  
You soon learned what that meant. He lived and worked in and around Garreg Mach and left a retainer to tend his lands in former Alliance territory. Claude, as you expected, was based out of Almyra. He came to Fodlan often on business. The business of bringing the two peoples closer together. Lorenz was a friend and an aid in that endeavour. For now, though, they were focused on you.  
  
It was wonderful to be wanted by two people. To be loved and reminded so often that you were. To be fussed over twice as much. Lorenz invited you to tea parties for two and Claude took you for walks in nature. Once, he tried to take you for a fly on his wyvern but it terrifying. Nonetheless, you lost yourself in their love and affection, their endless attentions. You kept a clear enough head just to make sure they were happy, too. And to juggle them properly when necessary. They were only human and they got jealous sometimes.  
  
After the honeymoon phase, Claude returned to Almyra while you remained in Garreg Mach with Lorenz. To be fair to Claude, Lorenz returned to devoting much of his time as a political leader and knight.  
  
You saw Lorenz every so often and wrote back and forth with Claude just as often. He had many stories to tell. You thought your letters were boring comparison but he assured you that he was just happy knowing you thought of him while he wasn't there with you.  
  
Sometimes it was just good to be together. You took Lorenz to stargaze one night, just as Claude had taken you while he was here. Lorenz had to admit it was rather romantic, begrudgingly. Which you found amusing. He soon became more interested in you than the view, however. You didn't scold him because he was holding your face firmly and laying kisses all over it.  
  
He paused to also lay a surprising suggestion on you.  
  
"We will have to make sure to cement this union properly. With a cute little child." He cackled. "Or children."  
  
You pulled your face out of his hand to shoot him an annoyed look.  
  
"I'm not going to be some baby-making machine," you said, referring to the nobles of the past, who kept having children until one of them bore a crest.  
  
"Ah, of course not. I would not expect you to tolerate that. But doesn't it just butter your roll to think about the baby-making itself?!"  
  
So he had an impregnation kink. You blushed deeply because yes, it did get you excited and also, who uses that terrible, unsexy expression?!  
  
"Shut up," you said, smacking his arm playfully. "And yeah, it does."  
  
"I knew it would!"  
  
Claude caught wind of this decision between you and Lorenz. He did not want to be left out, he explained during a visit to Garreg Mach. Two of you discussed it outside at night, where you often spent time together stargazing.  
  
"You're not going to deny me the right to have a fair try at this, too, right?"  
  
"...no."  
  
Claude was giving you his best, most flirty smile. He didn't need to. That both your partners wanted to stuff you full of their seed, for fun and for having a baby...it left you needy and scrambled your brain, in a good way. You stood there, a heartbeat pounding between your legs, wishing Claude would stop talking for once and just claim you. Right here, right now.  
  
He didn't. So you had to take matters into your own hands. Or rather, mouth.  
  
"Wha-oh!"  
  
You interrupted Claude by falling to your knees and starting to undo his pants to get to his cock. He put a hand to his face and gritted his teeth as he watched you suck him off; he'd never seen you so cock-hungry before and he was quickly losing composure. In fact, he had to stop you before he came. He had his heart set cumming in a different orifice.  
  
Unable to wait until you two returned to your room, you had him fuck you against the stone wall not far from where you stood. Forehead resting against the cold stone, you panted and let your mind blank. Finally, getting what you _needed._  
  
"Out here?! Where everyone can see?!" hissed a familiar voice, followed by a disgusted groan.  
  
"Lorenz," said Claude, his hips going still. "Do you mind? Could you _not_ right now?"  
  
"I can and I will! Especially when it comes to our Darling Beloved."  
  
Claude sighed the most exasperated sigh. You, however, were just waiting for him to continue. You were used to their bickering. You started wiggling on his dick, trying to get some satisfaction.  
  
"There, look. She's sad you made us stop," Claude, looking at you and talking to Lorenz.  
  
"That is because you aren't satisfying her. Let me try."  
  
Claude's eyebrow almost shot up off his face but he relented. "Fiiiiine."  
  
He knew Lorenz wasn't going to leave until he butted in first. All the way in. Claude slowly pulled out, mindful of not hurting you.  
  
You deeply felt the lack of a cock in your pussy. "What...no..."  
  
"Relax, My Darling, Lorenz is here."  
  
Lorenz had come up behind you. One hand snaked around your hips to press into your clit and begin to circle while you waited for his dick. He used the other hand to free his cock, giving it a few quick pumps to bring it to full hardness. The head was pushing inside, making you soundlessly groan, when Claude piped up and reminded you he was there.  
  
"We don't have all day, you know."  
  
Lorenz spluttered. "D-do you...do you mind?!"  
  
You pushed back, helping Lorenz along until your ass met his pelvis.  
  
"That's what I said when you showed up!" Claude pointed out.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"I swear, Lorenz. When it comes to sex, your brain just doesn't work properly."  
  
"It is true," he admitted with a guilty look.  
  
Lorenz set a modest pace, feeling you out and getting your slick thoroughly coated on his cock with the first few thrusts. Your hands tensed on the wall in front of you, as if you could dig your fingers into the wood. The familiar feeling of your knees threatening to go weak had returned. Not that either of them would let you fall.  
  
Lorenz pressed his body to yours and used his free hand to tilt your head back. He whispered in your ear, surprisingly dirty statements and plenty of praise for you. Your reply was to moan his name. That had him blushing; tickled pink, really.  
  
Claude couldn't just stand there and watch. Masturbating to another man fucking you was all good and well, but you had an unoccupied mouth. He intended to fix that.  
  
It didn't take much convincing for Lorenz to let Claude join the two of when he was the one who interrupted in the first place. He took some of your weight off the ground by lifting a leg. Sadly, this position meant no more whispers from his lips. You had to take your hands from the wall and Claude was right there to hold you up at waist-height. He took your hands, held them tight.  
  
You couldn't see his face in this position and just did your best to pleasure him. Wrapping your lips around his cock and sinking down as far as you could go without gagging. The taste of yourself was strange but it went away after some swallowing.  
  
"That's good. I like that," Claude muttered breathily, to himself to you, you're never sure.  
  
"Are you alright, My Darling?" Lorenz asked.  
  
"Mhmm," you hummed around Claude's cock.  
  
"Impressive," Lorenz purred.  
  
He was pleased, so pleased, with you. Handling being spit-roasted like a champ. He let his eyes shut and panted quietly while he steadily pumped you full of his cock. Claude was trying to keep his rambling about how _hot_ this was to a minimum. Trying and failing. He cursed up a quiet storm, which was unlike him. All the while, he was thinking...a threesome is great, but did it have to be Lorenz?  
  
Of course, it did.  
  
"Say, _ugh_ , Lorenz?" Claude asked.  
  
Lorenz opened an eye. "Must you talk _now_?"  
  
Claude swallowed a moan and said, "I'm just saying. We both want to, _uhhh_ , deposit our seed. So we should both get our turn."  
  
Lorenz paused his thrusts, to your whine on Claude's cock. Claude couldn't help a chuckle at your single-minded sexual appetite.  
  
"I agree," he said simply. "We will take turns. It is only fair."  
  
Lorenz adjusted his footing, then resumed with a particularly punishing thrust. Earning him a gurgling yelp from you, your eyes rolling back.  
  
You mostly heard what they were saying. As soon as you heard them agree to take turns having their way with you, you stopped listening. It was annoying having to clean up the cum leaking down between your legs for the next month but it was worth it. You had never been so content and satisfied in your life. Claude made sure to visit from Almyra more often to get his fair use of your willing body. Lorenz also made more time for you.  
  
A few times you thought you were already swelling up with an unborn child but the small bulge turned out to be you just stuffed full with cum. An excellent reminder of who your lovers were and that you were adored by them.


End file.
